


Sophomore Slump [Podfic]

by greeniron



Series: High School Heroes [Podfic] [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Movie Fusion, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Bigotry & Prejudice, Cliffhangers, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 3.5-4 Hours, high school bullying and violence, sky high fusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 11:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1817392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeniron/pseuds/greeniron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's Summary: It's AU, and a crossover, and I'm pretty sure done before, as well.  Set in the Sky High world Curse you, Disney.  John's at a new school all of a week before he's made friends with all the outcasts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sophomore Slump [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sophomore Slump](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/56608) by Sardonicsmiley. 



> I think High School Heroes gets to a satisfying resolution of John and Rodney's relationship and current crises by the final story. Sardonicsmiley clearly planned further stories but she left fandom, leaving the series officially, permanently unfinished. I will be recording all of the series that exists though it will take some time.
> 
> Warnings: There is a great deal of cuddling and yearning but no sex. There is graphic violence against and by teenagers.

 

 

Cover by LePeru

 

[Mp3 (225.9 MB)](http://greeniron.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/HSH/Sophmore%20Slump%20Final%20Compilation.mp3)      |||||      [M4b (211.5 MB)](http://greeniron.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/HSH/Sophomore%20Slump.m4b)

 

Time: 3:55:09


End file.
